Skryto v nenávisti
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Inspirováno písní od Conjure One - Tears From The Moon


**skryto v nenávisti**

 _ **Couldn't sleep so I went out walking  
Thinking about you and hearing us talking**_

„Vesmír je tak rozlehlý a ať jdu kamkoliv, jdeš se mnou. V mých myšlenkách, v mé hlavě, v srdci.

Tolikrát jsem si říkala, proč s tím neskončím, proč neukončím svůj život.

Nebo tvůj...

Neustále přemýšlím o chvíli, kdy se dostanu blíž k tvému tělu, blíž k tvé duši a jednou pro vždy tě vymažu ze světa i z mé mysli.

Stále slyším hlasy, cítím pocity, nemohu si vybrat mezi názory mezi spory o tom, co je a není vhodné, správné.

Proč se tím dále zabývat, když by měl tvůj či můj život zkončit ? "

jeden jediný záblesk myšlenek. Tolik věcí se ji honilo hlavou.

Od doby, kdy poznala Jacka O´Neilla, nebraly tyto pocity konce.

Sedla si na židli v malém pokoji a rozhlížela se. Vše ji přišlo velmi ponuré a smutné. Nechtěla se ničeho dotýkat, na židli seděla jen na kraji, chtěla pouze cítit prst na spoušti zbraně namířené na Jacka. Nevěděla, jak se tohoto pocitu zbavit a už to trvalo příliš dlouho.

Smrt může být i přínosem. Úleva pro duši.

Nemohla plakat, nechtěla se smát, pouze pocity hrůzy, strachu, nevědomosti a vyděšení, které by viděla v jeho očích ji pomáhaly přežít.

„ Co se se mnou děje?" položila si otázku, ale věděla, že to bude jen řečnická otázka. Nechtěla přemýšlet. Zapomněla na celý svět kolem a zavřela oči.

 _ **And all the things I should have saing  
Echo now, inside my head**_

„ Udělej to!"

„ Střílej !" přikazoval ji hlas vycházející z neznáma.

Prst na spoušti, v očích slast a potěšení ze strachu oběti.

Otevřela oči.

Vyřčená slova se vyplnila. Cítila úlevu, když si představila sebe,

jak stojí před Jackem v takovéto situaci.

„ Myslíš, že to vyřeší tvůj problém?" ptala se, ale odpovědi se ji nedostávalo.

Zavřela opět oči a představovala si situace, kdy měla příležitost k ukončení Jackova života.

I když to nebylo reálné, viděla v tom určitý smysl.

Když zemře on, zemře také pocit, který ji vrtá do srdce a duše díry.

Který je jako jed.

Nevěděla jak ho pojmenovat.

Chtěla ho vlastnit, trestat, mučit, trápit, zabít, za to co ji prováděl.

„ Jack O´Neill." Stále opakovala toto jedovaté jméno.

Jméno muže, který ji zbavil racionálního myšlení, kontroly, soustředění.

Čím více trávila čas bez něj, pocity se zhoršovaly, bylo to jako mor.

I když by Jack asi zemřel rychlejší smrtí.Alespoň ona si to přála.

„ Nebudu ho trápit. Jedna kulka přímo do srdce. Když přestane tlouct jeho, přestane i mé."

snažila se utěšovat.

 _ **I feel something falling from the sky  
I'm so sad I made the angels cry**_

Žádná slzička nesmáčela její tvář, žádný smutný výraz nepřekryl její obličej.

Pouze široký úsměv a smích z nitra srdce pokřivil jejím výraz.

Zavřela oči, sklopila hlavu a vrátila se zpět do své smyšlené reality,

kde měla jedinečnou příležitost si promyslet strategii jejího zvrhlého plánu.

Jack O´Neill klečel na kolenou, na těch kolenou, která ho neustále bolela.

Svíral v náručí zbraň, kterou měl odevzdat samotnému ďáblovi.

Prosil o život. Propletl prsty do sebe a začal prosit.

„ Modlil se. Já to vím. Vycítila jsem to."

„ Tak je to správné, pros!" řekla mu.

Stále na něj mířila zbraní.

Ostraha u brány byla už dávno mrtvá. Kolem těl se rozlévala spousta krve.

Ale jí to nevadilo, chtěla tu červenou skvrnu ještě přikrmit.

Siréna zněla celým objektem, červená světla blikala na každé z chodeb.

Vojáci se snažili dostat do místnosti s bránou.

Sam se o vše postarala. Zablokovala dveře.

Spustila i sirénu a zapnula poplašná světla, aby to bylo se vším vsudy.

Vztek už v ní vřel, hnal její prst ke spoušti a k okamžité reakci.

„ Je tohle vůbec dost efektivní." ptala se sama sebe a stále se rozhlížela ve svém světě iluzí.

„Bude to stačit na potlačení toho divného, jedovatého pocitu?" ptala se.

„Určitě to stačit bude!" přesvědčila se.

Přivřela oči, pohlédla své oběti do tváře a prst posunula ke spoušti.

Chvilka napětí. A pal.

Výstřel vyšel tak rychle, že nikdo nezaznamenal kulku letící vzduchem.

Ale její svištivý zvuk se náhle utišil.

Provrtávala si cestu Jackovým srdcem.

V místnosti utichlo další srdce. Vyhasl další život. Už pátý.

Jen kvůli jednomu pocitu. Kvůli jednomu vojáku. Kvůli jednomu muži.

Jackovo tělo se sesunulo k zemi. Červená skrvna na zemi se začala přizivovat.

Úleva ale nepřicházela. I když kapky krve stékaly na zem, Sam necítila žádnou úlevu.

 _ **Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain**_ ****

 _ **Tears from the moon, tears from the moon**_

Otevřela opět oči. Pálilo to, trhalo ji to na kusy. Probouzel se nový pocit.

Vstala, vyšla na slunce. Jemné kapky dopadaly na její obličej. Ale hned jak dopadly, vypařily se.

Teplota její kůže byla příliš vysoká.

Možná ze strachu, možná ze vzrušení.

Všechny pocity, které prožívala v představách se zdály být tak reálné.

Skoro nemohla rozeznat, jestli to byla realita nebo představa.

Rozhlížela se kolem sebe, hledala nějaký pevný bod o který by se mohla opřít,

od kterého by mohla začít spřádat sítě plánu. _  
_

Nevěděla a ani se nepokoušela odhadnout dobu, jak dlouho tohle ještě vydrží.

Její touha po smrti byla velmi silná.

„Ale z čeho pramení?" ptala se.

 _ **It just ain't fair this thing called loving  
When one step there and the other feels nothing  
I would have done anything for you  
I still love you, baby I adore you**_

„ Nenávist ?"

„ Ale proč ?" ptala se opět na předem nezodpovězenou otázku.

Pociťovala samotu. Neměla se komu svěřit. Neměla komu říct, jak se cítí.

Nejspíš by to ani neudělala. Na to se cítila moc hrdě. A silně.

„ Láska ?"

„ Ale odkud ?" pokládala si další otázky.

Nevěděla jak se tyto pocity projevují. Bylo to pro ní něco nového.

Nevěděla, který z nich je lepší. Který má větší váhu.

Jediným, čím si byla jistá bylo to, že Jack O´Neilla nenávidí.

Nenávidí ho z celé své duše.

Chtěla se vrátit do své vysněné reality a naplánovat si celou akci.

Chtěla se konečně zbavit téhle nepříjemné situace.

„ Ale jak to cítí on?" pomyslela poprvé na Jackovy pocity.

„ Jak je na tom její budoucí oběť?"

„Cítí něco obdobného, stejného či dokonce úplně něco jiného?" ptala se.

„ Měla by jsem se ho na to, než ho zabiju, zeptat?"

„ Ne ptát se nebudu. Žádné otázky! Pouze rychlá akce, přesné namíření, rychlá a jasná smrt."

ujasnila si své cíle.

 _ **All day I keep from falling apart  
But at night when the sky gets dark**_ _  
_

Přes den, kdy je zavalena prací a úkoly, na něj moc nemyslí.

Ví, že je daleko od jejích myšlenek, pohledů, pohybů.

Ale v noci, kdy je sama a nemá nic na práci, přemýšlí nad tím, jak se ho zbavit.

„Asi se z toho zblázním." řekla si vzteklým hlasem a protřela si oči.

Viděla svět jinýma očima, dokázala prohlédnout i lidskou záštitu,

kterou si každý utvářel proti ostatním.

Slyšela zvuky jasněji, viděla barvy barevnější.

Ano to vše bylo do doby, než poznala Jacka O´Neilla.

Oslepila ji temnota, barvy nebyly výrazné, zvuky k ní nepřicházely tak čisté, jako před tím.

Nebyla to vina okolního světa, ale vina jacka O´Neilla.

Už jen při vyslovení tohoto jména ji běhal mráz po zádech.

Nenáviděla to jméno stejně, jako nenáviděla jeho nositele.

Pálilo na jazyku, prožíralo se jí až do morku kostí.

„Tohle brzo skončí!" slibovala si.

 _ **Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain**_

 _ **Stop, Stop haunting me  
It should be easy  
As easy as when you stopped wanting me**_

Nemohla spát, nemohla pracovat, stále ji ten pocit nenechával ani kousek prostoru.

„Říkejme tomu pocitu láska!" pojmenovala jed, který ji koloval žilami.

„To je to, co se skrývá v nenávisti."

Snažila se přijít na důvod toho všeho. Celou dobu ji ale unikala jedna vě ď už si na ni dá ve svých strategiích pozor.

„Co když je láska ke mně stejně velká i ze strany Jacka O´Neilla ?

Co když se zvětšuje moje utrpení jen kvůli rostoucí lásce ze strany Jacka?

Takže, když ho zabiju, nebude se to opakovat, pocity vyhasnou a já budu moci stále žít?"

Stále moc otázek na zodpovězení.

Tyhle plány ihned vypadaly nadějněji, úspěšněji.

Ale tak jako se voda pod tlakem rozpadne na spoustu kapek, tak se rozpdal její život i její plány.

Její svět se ji sesypal k nohám.

 _ **Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
I reach for you  
I reach in vain**_

 _ **Tears from the moon  
Fall down like rain  
but tears from the moon  
can't wash away the pain**_

 _ **Tears from the moon, tears from the moon  
Tears from the moon, tears from the moon **_

„Byla sestrojena přesně podle mě.

Myslíte, že bych byla něčeho takového schopná?" zeptala se Sam.

Otočila se na židli a podívala se na Jacka.

„ Sam. Pátý mohl udělat chybu. Replika mohla mít vlastní mysl. Neovladatelnou, nezávislou.

Je tu mnoho věcí, které se mohly stát při jejím replikování.Ale jedno vím určitě. A to, že byste nidky nedopustila, aby se to stalo. Je v záznamech ještě něco?" zeptal se nakonec.

„ Ne záznamy tímto končí. To je vše, co se nám před zničením lodi RepliCarterové podařilo sejmout jako datový tok."

„ Dobře. Usmál se Jack.

„ Už tu sedíme asi 3 hodiny. Jděte si dát něco dobrého nebo jeďte domů. Odpočiňte si." řekl Jack a zvedl se na židli.

„ A nemyslete na to, co se odehrávalo v myšlenkách replikátora. To jste nebyla vy. Znám vás už tak dlouho a tak dobře." poradil Sam, aby se necítila tak smutná.

„ Ale přeci jen to byla „ živá bytost " v uvozovkách, když se to tak vezme." snažila se udržet hovor mezi ní a Jackem. Nechtěla aby odcházel.

„ Ano, možná měla nějaké základní vlastnosti, které projevuje živá, myslící hmota, ale byl to stroj."

snažil se ji Jack utěšit.

„ Mějte se krásně a zítra v osm v zasedačce. Nezapomeňte, máme poradu."

připoměl ji důležitost zítřejsí porady a odešel z její laboratoře.

„ Nashle pane." odpověděla a vydala se směrem k šatnám.


End file.
